What would you do?
by dork-with-glasses
Summary: Waiting to be sorted is very scary. Waiting to be sorted and being the daughter of Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley is way scarier. Will Alice Malfoy be a Gryffindor like the Weasleys? Or Slytherin like the Malfoys? It's a tough choice. What would you do?


**Hello to everyone reading this. This story is kind of a sequel to Weasleys and Malfoys just don't mix. You don't have to read that to understand this though because it doesn't really have any of the same characters (except a few mentioned only in the last chapter). It is basically Alice Malfoy's (Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy's daughter's) turn with the sorting hat.**

**If you want to know more about Alice then I suggest you read the last chapter of Weasleys and Malfoys just don't mix (or you can read the whole thing) but as I said before, it's not necessary.**

**The sorting hat will be in italics.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, however much I wish, own Harry Potter.**

Why did we have to stand in a line facing the hall? We were all already way to nervous, why did everyone have to add these nerves by staring at us? People are so mean sometimes. If I ran Hogwarts I would let the first years stand somewhere else so it wouldn't be so daunting. But that's just me I guess.

Well since I've mentioned me I better introduce myself. Hello, my name is Alice Hermione Malfoy; I am eleven years old and the daughter of Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy (Head Boy and Girl of Hogwarts 2022). I am average height and have long, straight, blonde hair. Basically, I have inherited the 'Malfoy' looks of blonde hair and grey eyes. According to Mum though I don't have a classic Malfoy personality. I remember asking her if that was a good or a bad thing, she reassured me it was a good thing.

My two best friends, Max Goyle and Lauren Potter are the best, hence the term 'best friends'. They are seriously the coolest people ever but the thing that is bothering me is their constant talk about houses. The whole journey to Hogwarts they kept bringing up this subject. Lauren wants to be in Gryffindor like her Dad; Max wants to be in Slytherin like his parents. They're rival houses but I believe that they can be friends even through this. The problem for me is that my parents were in those same rival houses. To make matters worse, every single person in both of their families for centuries were in these houses. And practically every single person on both sides of my wacko family had Ravenclaw as their second choice; its difficult being a Weasley/Malfoy let me tell you!

"When I call your name, you will come forth and place the sorting hat on your heads and you will be sorted into your houses." the deputy Principal Professor Longbottom said. He seemed to be getting quite old. I knew he was the same age as my grandparents as they were in the same year at Hogwarts so he might retire soon. I hope not, apparently he is a really good Herbology professor.

I glanced at Max on my left, he caught my gaze. "You okay Alice?" he whispered.

"Nope." I admitted. I was the one who always told the truth, no matter what.

"What's wrong?" he muttered, while still keeping his eyes on the people getting sorted.

"Scared about what house I'm going to be in."

"Why? Your parents said it didn't matter."

"Yeah, but I know more than anyone when they are lying."

"GOYLE, Max." Professor Longbottom called.

"Good luck." We whispered to each other at the same time.

"Don't fret Rose." Lauren whispered from my right, she had been listening to mine and Max's conversation. "Your parents will be proud no matter what."

"_SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted._

"Typical." Lauren muttered, more to as "KING, Rachel" was getting sorted into Ravenclaw. Her and Max were always bickering and getting in rival houses was only likely to intensify that.

"You guys will be fine." I muttered back.

"MALFOY, Alice." Professor Longbottom.

"You can do it Alice!" Lauren said her words of comfort.

"Thanks."

I walked nervously up to the hat. I eyed it for a moment before putting it on. I noticed that the Slytherin table had almost started clapping, was being a Malfoy that predictable? As the hat dropped over my head I noticed everyone eying me with interest, especially those at the Gryffindor table with my Weasley cousins.

"_Ah!" I heard a snide voice. "Another Malfoy."_

"Does that mean you're automatically going to put me in Slytherin? Because you really shouldn't judge a person by their last name. It's not very nice, or honest." I thought because I knew the hat would hear me.

"_Hmmmmmm..." the voice continued. "A Malfoy not wanting to be automatically put in Slytherin? Well that's a first. Your father was the longest decision but even he was less than a minute. I never had to actually stop and think about a Malfoy before."_

"How can you stop? You never go anywhere! You're a hat!" I pointed out.

"_Why thank you for reminding me! With all those comments you really could be a Slytherin."_

"That is such a silly thing to base a decision on."

"_Ah, so you have logic. That is most definitely a Ravenclaw trait."_

"So you're putting me in Ravenclaw?" I thought nervously.

"_Don't you want to be in Ravenclaw?" the hat asked._

"Well you see, it's..." I started my train of thought but was interrupted by the hat.

"_Your parents. I understand of course."_

"How can you understand? You are a hat!"

"_There you are with the Slytherin comments again. I can't seem to place you there though." _

"Why not? I would make Dad happy."

"_Hmmm...Your parents, do you really think they would mind what house you were in? I mean they were in rival houses, rival families even and still ended up together. So they really can't judge a person by their house."_

"How do you know so much about my family?" I thought worriedly. Creepy stalking hat.

"_I heard that!" _

"No really!" I thought sarcastically.

"_Well as I was saying. It is all in your head. I can pick and choose the thoughts that you are thinking. You were thinking about your parents about a minute ago."_

"That's just scary."

"_Ah, so you're not very brave then." _

"I am too brave!" I thought viscously.

"_I know, it's all here in your head. You seem to have you father's talent for insults, a very Slytherin trait. You have your mother's bravery, very Gryffindor and you have both of their logic, this is most definitely a Ravenclaw thing. But somehow I can't place you in any house."_

"But you're the sorting hat! If you can't sort me then who can? I can't go home! My parents would be even more disappointed than if I was put in Hufflepuff!" I thought directly to the hat but then thought to myself, Hufflepuff wouldn't be too bad.

"_Well you see, I always have to look at a person's background before sorting them. This of course doesn't make the decision but it is a contributing factor. And you see I can't even take this into consideration for you because your whole mother's family was in Gryffindor and they have been ever since I was the sorting hat, I have sorted them all. Your father's likewise, all of them have been in Slytherin since I was the hat, probably before!"_

"So does that mean I'm going to be in either Gryffindor or Slytherin?" I asked the hat.

"_Not necessarily." The hat said. _

That's good, I thought to myself. One of my parent's would have a fit while the other one was seriously proud.

"_That's true." The hat answered my own private thoughts. _

"Well why don't you go through my qualities then?" I suggested. That is what I thought the sorting hat did anyway.

"_Yes, yes. Good idea. Well you see, your parent's were quite easy to place. Your mother was brave, intelligent, chivalrous, and courageous and she would do anything to save someone she loved. Your father on the other was cunning, sly, also very intelligent, and brave but only to an extent. To me they were both very clearly a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. A hint of Ravenclaw in them too but I knew it wasn't that house in which they belonged. They both desperately wanted to be in the houses they were because of family expectations. But you're different."_

"As in a bad thing?" I asked worriedly.

"_Eagar to please are we? Thinking about others first. No it's not a bad thing but hmmmm...Very interesting." The hat mulled over. "I'm still not too sure though."_

"Oh hurry up PLEASE. This stool is rather uncomfortable. You aren't so bad though, nice, comfy fabric. Even if it is a bit dirty but 1000 years is bound to do that."

"_Why thank you. That was a very truthful thing to say. Saying the bad truth, while being nice. Hmmmmm...."_

"What are you thinking? You get to hear my thoughts so it's only fair that this works the other way round."

_"Fairness. Another good trait. You are maybe the most interesting person I have ever had to sort. Probably more interesting than Harry Potter, and he was very interesting."_

"Great Uncle Harry? Lauren's Granddad? She wants to be in Gryffindor by the way, just in case you wanted to know. My other best friend Max is in Slytherin. Maybe I should be in one of those houses."

"_Loyalty." The hat said simply._

"What? I don't understand where this is going."

"_Well you see you have a very interesting range of qualities for a Weasley/Malfoy."_

"How so?" I thought suspiciously.

"_Well you are quite brave and chivalrous just like your mother and Weasley relatives which would indicate you should be a Gryffindor. But you are also sly, cunning, have a thirst to prove yourself and you have a knack for insults that is very like your father and your Malfoy relatives. I can't honestly see how your parents got together with those clashing qualities because I can imagine, and I know from being in the Headmistresses office that they did fight an awful lot. And a brave Weasley and a cunning Malfoy don't really seem to mix-"_

"YOU SHUT UP ABOUT MY PARENTS." I thought viciously.

"_Sorry, that was very insensitive of me. Your loyalty does intrigue me though. So as I was saying, your parents had rivalry personalities which was obviously destined for some kind of fierce relationship, I imagined hate but then there is a fine line between love and hate isn't there."_

"Yes there is. But you were talking about my qualities." I reminded him.

"_Ah yes. So you have those qualities but you also have an amazing brain and you are very logical which would point to being a Ravenclaw..."_

"So which one am I going to be? Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Slytherin?" I asked the hat.

"_Well you see I wasn't really finished. You are brave, chivalrous, cunning, sly, intelligent, logic BUT your dominating qualities aren't any of those. They are rather different."_

"What?" I thought confused. This was a very confusing business and I thought those qualities WERE my dominating qualities but apparently not. "What are they then?" I directed my question at the hat.

"_They are honesty, friendship, acceptance of others, trust and most definitely loyalty." The hat told me._

A light bulb (those weird muggle things they use instead of candles) seemed to light up in my head. I had a hunch on what house I was about to be sorted in. I had a feeling I'd like it there, in-

"_HUFFLEPUFF!"_ _the hat shouted the last word to the rest of the hall._

As I took the hat off my head I saw everyone staring at me. Almost every single person in the hall had their mouths wide open in shock. A Malfoy? In Hufflepuff? I bet that was what they were all thinking. Fixing a smile on my face I walked happily over to the Hufflepuff table where they had all started clapping. They did seem a lovely cheerful bunch.

As I started eating a few minutes later (Lauren had got her wish by the way and was almost immediately put in Gryffindor) I thought about everything. Apparently I had broken the school record for the longest sorting (six minutes and 47 seconds) which had previously been six minutes 23 and I had succeeded in being the first person with the name Malfoy, and first child of a Weasley not to be put in Slytherin in the case of the Malfoys and Gryffindor in the case of the Weasleys.

Oh yes, this was going to be an interesting seven years. My two best friends and I in three different houses, being the first Weasley or Malfoy to be put in Hufflepuff and of course seven years of magic training. I was going to have the best time ever.

I can't wait to write to Mum and Dad. They are going to freak. I smiled, I loved Hogwarts already.

I mean, what would you do?

...........................................................................................................................

**(A/n this is the letter that Scorpius and Rose receive the next day)**

Dear Mum and Dad,

Heaps of love to both of you, and Jenny and Brett of course. Well maybe not Brett as much, just kidding. I love you little brother.

Loving Hogwarts already and I haven't even started my classes already!

Everyone is so friendly; it's like a second home already. Although I still can't wait to see all of you again at Christmas. Only a few months away!

Max got sorted into Slytherin and Lauren into Gryffindor, they are both ecstatic. You are probably wondering what house I'm in. Yeah, I don't blame you. Well on one note, I broke the record for the longest sorting ever (six minutes and 47 seconds) aren't you guys proud that I broke a record before my first start of term feast? I think that is pretty cool.

Anyway, to the hard part. The hat took ages and ages to sort me because he (is it a he? Well I'll correct that to it because what if it's a girl?), because it said I had lots of different qualities that represented all the different houses. It said that I was brave, chivalrous and would try and save anyone that I loved, like a Gryffindor. It also said that I was sly, cunning and I had a thirst to prove myself, like a Slytherin. He also said I had a knack for insults like you Dad. Apparently I am logical and intelligent like a Ravenclaw. At this point I had no idea what house I was going to be sorted into. But then the hat said my dominating qualities were and I quote "_Honesty, friendship, acceptance of others, trust and most definitely loyalty"_ so I'm in Hufflepuff!

Love you heaps. I have to dash, I have Herbology with Professor Longbottom first! Can't wait. Write soon.

Love Alice.

Xoxoxoxo

**Author's note: So what did you guys think? I would really appreciate your reviews. I think that Alice belongs in Hufflepuff, she has Scorpius and Rose's qualities but is also a really kind, honest, loyal person and that fits in with Hufflepuff. In case you were wondering, Brett is a future Slytherin, Jenny is a future Gryffindor. And Max and Lauren end up together, I loved how hurriedly Alice went onto saying goodbye after she told them she was in Hufflepuff.**

**I'm not going to expand this story because after this is kind of leaves the fandom of 'Harry Potter' because there won't be any original HP characters in it. Well there would be mentions of characters that were only in the epilogue of book seven and maybe minor references to first generations characters.**

**I really hope you enjoyed it. I loved writing it. Oh, and please review.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
